About Loving You
by kim kyuna
Summary: Jika semua orang akan berubah, apakah cerita tentang mencintaimu juga akan berubah? Apakah cerita tentang kita juga akan berubah? /KYUMIN/drabble/Random/typos/again/ review.


**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**A drabble**

**-About Loving You-**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Kau masih belum berubah bukan?_

_Kau masih orang yang dulu menunjuk ke arahku ketika menyanyi_

_Kau masih orang yang dulu berusaha mengajakku bicara ketika di atas panggung_

_Kau masih orang yang dulu memelukku ketika aku akan menangis_

_Kau masih orang yang dulu yang mengelus punggungku dengan lembut ketika perasaan ku kacau atau terlalu bahagia_

_Kau masih orang yang dulu mengaitkan tanganmu saat kita bersebelahan di panggung dan tidak melepaskannya_

_Apakah kau masih sama dan terus akan sama menjadi orang yang ku kenal dulu sekalipun kau sudah bukan yang dulu lagi?_

_Sudah banyak yang kita lewati, hari dimana aku merasa diabaikan olehmu_

_hari dimana aku mengabaikanmu_

_Hari dimana kau berusaha menjauh_

_Hari dimana aku yang berusaha menjauh_

_Aku ingat semuanya, aku ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika kau bersama yang lain. Bersikap normal berbicara, berpelukan, tertawa namun jika bersamaku kau tidak bisa melakukannya_

_Ketika bersamaku kau hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak banyak bicara. tidak juga menatapku, tidak ingin berinteraksi lebih jauh. _

_Kadang aku tidak ingin begini, aku iri pada yang lain. _

_Semua orang tidak melihatnya dengan wajar. Sebagian tahu sesuatu, sebagian lain menganggap kau membenciku dan memang itu tujuanmu. _

_Membuat seakan kita memang tidak dekat, membuat seolah kau dan aku bukanlah sepasang kekasih_

_Ada juga di saat aku merasa kau diam-diam melindungiku, memperhatikanku. dan memang kau selama ini begitu. _

_Kau yang keras dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. _

_atau aku yang terlalu jatuh cinta padamu hingga rasanya kau membalas semua ini karena kasihan padaku. entahlah_

_selebihnya, memandangmu dari jauh atau mencuri pandang di atas panggung adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk kulakukan._

_Kau tetap dirimu bukan?_

_Kau tetap yang kukenal dulu bukan?_

_Kau begini karena kau merasakan yang sama bukan?_

_Kau begini bukan karena kau kasihan padaku kan?_

_Namun kau tidak pernah menjawab dan aku sendiri terlalu bahagia atas jawaban iya atau terlalu sakit untuk jawaban tidak._

.

.

.

"Kau sakit Kyu, istirahat dulu. Kau baru saja sampai dari recording" Namja itu masuk ke dalam kamar lalu duduk di tepian ranjang, melihat namja yang ada di depannya tetap fokus ke benda kotak panjang miliknya. Game.

"Sebentar Hyung, hanya satu level lagi" tolak namja brunette itu tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kyu, itu bisa kau selesaikan besok"

"Kau tahu besok aku akan recording lagi"

"Maka itu istirahatlah sebentar"

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Kyu, kau juga harus menyelesaikan proyek kuliahmu juga recording besok. sekarang istriahatlah, jangan terus bermain game"

"Kalau kau ingin tidur duluan silahkan saja, aku tidak memintamu menemaniku" kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan dengan begitu dingin, membuat lawan bicaranya pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi

_Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Kyu.._

_Tidak akan dan sepertinya memang tidak perlu_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tidak begitu baik hari ini Hyung"

"Wae? Karena kau sakit atau karena bertengkar lagi dengan Hyungmu?"

"Entahlah.."

_Lagi? apakah terlalu sering hingga makna jamak itu wajar didengar dan diucapkan?_

_Aku terperangkap dalam pertanyaan siapa, apa, dan kenapa jika itu tentangmu dan selalu tidak pernah aku mendapat jawabannya._

_Aku terkungkung dalam irama mematikan yang kusebut mencintaimu, mencintai lebih dari yang seharusnya._

_Hingga terkadang kau tidak mengerti maksudku. ya aku tahu itu. _

_dan kata maaf tidak pernah terucapkan dariku, sekalipun kau menunggunya bukan?_

.

.

.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun-ie sepertinya ke rumah sakit hari ini?"

"Huh?"

"Sepulang recording kondisinya semakin buruk. Manager Hyung membawanya ke rumah sakit"

_Apa ini salahku lagi?_

.

.

Cklek.

Pintu itu sedikit berderit ketika Sungmin menutupnya kembali. Orang yang sedang menjadi fokus foxy nya kini berbaring di atas ranjang dengan lengan menutupi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyu?" Sapanya serany duduk di tepian ranjang. Dejavu.

Namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya refleks menurunkan lengannya dan mencoba membuka mata. "Tidak begitu baik" jawabnya pelan

Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kening Kyuhyun , dirasakannya hawa panas yang kemudian meresap ke dalam tangan "Kau demam"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Akan kuambilkan kompres dan obat, sebentar" Sungmin sudah beranjak ketika lengan cukup hangat itu menahannya dengan lemah.

"Hyung..."

Sungmin berbalik "Hmm?"

"Jangan pergi, di sini saja. aku hanya ingin tidur, bersamamu" lirih Kyuhyun pelan dan tidak ingin ditolak.

Tangan yang menggenggam dengan erat itu kemudian saling bertaut dengan dalam. tidak ada yang berbicara. Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk berbaring di sebelahnya hingga dengan perlahan Kyuhyun bisa meletakkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang Hyung?" tanyanya pelan

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang tentang kita?" ulangnya lagi

"Tidak tahu. Hanya satu hal yang aku sadari, perlahan semuanya akan berubah. entah ke arah yang lebih baik untukmu atau lebih baik untukku atau lebih baik untuk.. kita" Jawab Sungmin sedikit asal.

"Apa yang akan berubah?"

"Tentu kau dan aku Kyu. Sepanjang waktu berjalan kita akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa yang lebih banyak lagi akan bertanggung jawab atas keputusan di hidup kita"

"Apa aku sudah cukup banyak berubah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Tentu.." Perlahan dengan tangan bebasnya Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bahagia atas perubahanku?"

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita tidur saja. besok pagi aku harus ke Konabeans dan kau juga harus banyak istirahat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat setelah merasakan jawaban terakhir Hyung-nya sangat mengalihkan pembicaraan "Hyung benar, ada banyak hal yang berubah di hidup ini. tapi hanya satu yang tidak... "

Tangan yang saling mengait itu di bawa untuk menyentuh jantungnya. "di sini.. karakter dan perasaan tidak akan cepat berubah Hyung"

"Ya aku tahu itu, sekarang tidurlah" simpul Sungmin cepat

"Aku mungkin tidak pernah lagi memelukmu di atas panggung, bercanda, atau sekedar mengajakmu bicara. Aku berubah Hyung, kau juga merasakan itu. Tapi aku tetap Kyuhyun-mu, yang dulu sering bernyanyi untukmu, yang dulu memelukmu dan menemanimu, yang dulu menatapmu dari jauh. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu"

Akhirnya mata itu saling bertemu dan menatap dalam. Mencari-cari titik kebohongan yang ada dalam hitam putih matanya, hanya saja menurut Sungmin semua terlihat abu-abu

"Aku tidak perlu Kyuhyun yang baru, aku tidak juga butuh Kyuhyun yang lama. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun yang mencintaiku dan mendengarkan semua ceritaku."

"Aku Kyuhyun yang itu, benarkan?"

"Kadang tidak juga"

"Aish.." desis namja brunette itu agak sebal

"Kadang kau seperti orang baru, kadang seperti orang yang sudah lama kukenal, terlalu lama kukenal hingga aku berharap banyak padamu"gumam Sungmin selanjutnya. Kyuhyun tidak lagi bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk tidak berharap?"

"Tidak secara langsung, entahlah... mungkin kau kasihan padaku"

"Kau yang terbaik dalam urusan salah paham Hyung"

"Kalau begitu pakailah cara yang tidak membuatku salah paham" kata-kata itu diucapkan Sungmin dengan sedikit penekanan. Berharap Kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau hanya tidak perlu melihatnya Hyung, jadilah dirimu sendiri. itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Jika soalmu, kurasa aku tidak pernah bisa berubah.." lirih Sungmin tertahan.

"Apa aku memintanya?" Kyuhyun sedikit merubah posisinya agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan langsung.

"Kau tidak meminta tapi tidak juga telihat menerimaku"

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi Lee Sungmin, yang begitu mengagumiku, begitu memperhatikan aku, juga begitu mencintaiku"

"Lalu apa yang akan aku dapatkan?"

"Hei, kurasa kita baru saja bicara berubah tidak berubah, sejak kapan kau begini?"

"Aku ingin berubah menjadi lebih pintar, salah?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan aku. tidak, kau sudah mendapatkan aku, semuanya tentang aku. tidak perlu kau bagi untuk orang lain. habiskan sendiri. tidak perlu berubah menjadi pintar, karena apa yang ada di dalam dirimu sudah cukup bagiku. lebih dari cukup kadang"

Cup

"Tidurlah.." pinta Sungmin setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun

"Kau akan pergi lagi meninggalkan aku bukan?"

"Jika saja kau tidak membuatku kesal dengan game bodohmu kemarin, aku pasti tidak akan berjanji pergi ke kona"

"Mianhae Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Hmm?"

"Mianhae membuatmu terlalu lelah berfikir dan mengambil keputusan sendirian, mianhae karena aku membiarkan kau menangis sampai tersenyum dengan sendirinya"

"Aku tahu kau tidak begitu. entah mengapa hatiku terus percaya" balas Sungmin dengan senyum kecilnya. Diusapnya lagi rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku pegang kalimatmu yang terakhir"

.

.

.

"Eommonim, Aku pulang sekarang" Sungmin membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan senyuman lebar membungkuk memberi salam kepada Ibunda Kyuhyun

"Yoshimera dan terima kasih Sungmin-ah" balasnya tak kalah ramah

"Untuk apa Eommonim?"

"Karena kau telah merawat Kyuhyun, katakan padanya agar cepat sembuh"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi "Ne, aku pergi dulu Eommonim. sampai Jumpa"

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Gini kalau moodbooster sakit, kepikiran tiada tara. Mana diri sendiri juga lagi nge-drop haha curhat. Habis lihat semua moment kyumin ceritanya di lepi, ada saat dimana kyu acuh, saat dimana dia kelihatan banget posesif, kadang Sungmin yang acuh, kadang Kyuhyun yang perhatian, Sungmin curi-curi pandang. bahkan ada juga yang kelihatan lagi cemburu. lol**

**Entah kenapa feelingku ga enak terus, aku ngerasa yang dua itu lagi gak akur. Gubs. **

**Kyuhyun yang mukanya complicated gitu pas nyampe KBS -,- bikin mikir macem-macem**

**Yaudahnya aja di ignore ya feeling saya.**

**Lihat interaksi Kyumom sama Ming, kkkkk~ entahlah rasanya ademmm aja.. **

**Random dan no edit, typos bertebaran.**

**Tapi bersyukur kalau masih bisa dipahami.**

**Special buat devi dan eci..**

**Semoga gembil cepet sembuh**

**Get well soon Cho Kyuhyun, my precious moodbooster. **

**Countdown for our next nearest distance.**

**Kim Kyuna, **

**sign**


End file.
